The Wedding Gown Designer
by Brimi Lanor
Summary: Luke and Mara are engaged and go on vacation. They go to Naboo and meet a woman that use to go by the name of Padme.
1. Default Chapter

The Wedding Planner  
  
Summary: Mara hires a dress designer by the name of Blaal Ronow.  
  
Little does Mara knows she use to go by the name of Padme.  
  
About the Story:  
  
You know the story. Padme dies and Luke and Leia are seperated. My story is going to mess around with the timeline.  
  
Padme seems to die but actually goes into hiding because The Emperor finds out were she is. Padme goes to a planet called Attalo and uses the name Blaal Ronow and becomes a wedding gown designer.  
  
Years later Luke and Mara go on vacation while they are engaged. Mara is having a hard time finding the perfect wedding dress. Someone then tells her about Blaal also known as Padme. She visits Padme and they found out they have a lot in common. She invites her for dinner so Luke can meet her.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Author's Note

Author' Note:  
  
When I was starting writing this story It said they were going to a planet called Attalo. I changed that and now they are going to Naboo. 


	3. Chapter One

I just want to thank everybody that review the teaser for my story! I know it didn't seem like much but I will do my very best.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but like I said when my best friend takes over the world Star Wars will be mine! :)  
  
Note: I don't use bad language because I'm a Christan.   
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Oh it's beautiful," said Mara while looking outside the window of her ship "The Jade Sabre".  
  
She was looking at the bluish-green planet called Naboo, admiring the color the planet gave off.  
  
"it sure is," said Luke from behind her.  
  
They have decided to take a vacation before they got married. They had to get away from all the   
  
media. Who ever thought the marriage between a Jedi master and the ex-Emperor's Hand would be   
  
such a hot story!  
  
They decided to come to Naboo because of two reasons. It was quiet and Luke's mother was from there.  
  
Luke wanted to find as much information as he could. mara was curioius too. She wanted to know about  
  
her future mother-in-law.  
  
We'll land in the city of Theed in about twenty minutes,' said Luke, then he walk back to the pilot's  
  
seat.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
They landed on Docking Bay 28 at the Theed Spaceport. They then went to the fanciest hotel in all of   
  
Theed. The Panoilna. They checked in. Mara wanted to go shopping but Luke wanted to rest. Hw was wore   
  
out from the trip to Naboo from Courscant.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mara asked Luke. "it'll be fun."  
  
"Fun for you, but not for me," Luke replied. 'Men don't like shopping. If you were a man you would und  
  
-erstand. Besides, I'm wore out. I want to take a nap."  
  
"Suit yourself," Mara said.  
  
Mara then walked quietly to the door and out she went. Luke was already asleep before Mara walked out.   
  
He was that tired.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
The shopping district was humongous. It had at least a thousand shops. Some were small like the fish   
  
market, some of them medium-sized like the jewelry shop, and some gigantic like the department store  
  
Cacy's, also known as the biggest store in the galaxy.  
  
Mara was having a great time shopping. While she was there she bought three outfits, two green and one  
  
purple.  
  
"I wish I could find a wedding dress as easy as I'm finding these clothes," Mara said without even   
  
knowing she was saying it aloud.  
  
"Maybe I can help," said a kind, small voice from behind her.  
  
Mara quickly turned around and came to face with a woman. She looked she was in her late 50s early 60s.  
  
Her hair was a dark brown with wisps of gray streaking it. She had dark brown eyes which looked as dark  
  
as the bark on a tree you would find on Endor.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing and I heard you saying something about a wedding dress," the woman said.  
  
"Well I'm getting married and I'm having trouble finding a wedding dress," Mara replied.  
  
"That is were I can help," said the woman. "My name is Blaal Ronow and I design wedding gowns."   
  
"My name is Arica Bell," said Mara. She used a fake name because her and Luke wanted to keep their privacy   
  
because somebody could tell the media they were on Naboo. "I would love your help."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Blaal's shop was in the center of the shopping district. It wasn't small or big, it was medium-sized.  
  
Without going inside and just looking throught the window you could see that the store had dozens of wedding  
  
dresses that came in every color you could imagine.  
  
  
  
"This place is beautiful," said Mara to Blaal while walking throught the door.  
  
"Thank you," replied Blaal. She then quickly changed the subject. 'So what do you have in mind."  
  
"I want something that is white," said Mara. "Something that is also lacy."  
  
"I have the perfect thing for you," Blaal said. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She went to a backroom and come out with the most beautiful dress Mara had ever seen.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Mara. "It's gorgeous."  
  
"This once was once on Padme Naberrie's wedding day. She was once the queen and senator of Naboo."  
  
"How much for it?" MAra asked.  
  
"You can just take it," said Blaal. "It seems this dress was made for you."  
  
"Oh thank you!" exclaimed Mara.  
  
"Would you like to come to dinner and meet my fiance?" Mara asked.   
  
  
  
"I would love to come to dinner and meet your fiance!" Blaal exclaimed.  
  
"Meet us at The Courtyard Restaurant at 7:30" Mara said.  
  
"Okay," Blaal said.  
  
After that Mara left the shop and went back to the hotel to tell Luke about her day.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
